


Carry On, Simon

by EbenezasGoats



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbenezasGoats/pseuds/EbenezasGoats
Summary: After Simon runs to the Mage at the end of Carry On, the trio finds out more than the bargained for. Simon has to learn how to keep going knowing his father and mother are dead. Canon rewrite
Relationships: Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, The Mage/Lucy Salisbury, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 24





	Carry On, Simon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the summary isn't as accurate as if hoped. :/ this is a rewrite of the ending!!

Baz  
Bunce and I look at each other as we finally get to Watford. Wellbelove is running towards us, panting and sobbing. "Penny!" She cries. "Come on! The Mage is evil! We have to leave!" She scoops up the yappy little dog. She looks back when we run the other direction.

"Penny!" She's jogging in place now. "Come on!" We don't have time for this. The windows of the tower shatter. Simon's in trouble. 

"We need to get Snow!" I shout over the deafening roar coming from the Weeping Tower. I start running. Bounce can make it on her own. She can even bring Wellbelove for all I care. I'm not losing Simon when I just got him back. 

Bunce catches up to me, panting hard. I look back only to see Wellbelove turning the key to Bunce's car and driving away. We keep running.

The Weeping Tower is a ball of light, and I'm pretty sure I'm crying. I think Bunce is as well. As soon as we get to the tower, the remaining unbroken windows explode. I cover Bunce from the glass raining down on us.

"How are we gonna get up there?" She shouts after a spell to stop the glass. The Weeping Tower is impossible to get up without spells because of the old rickety stairs. I never knew why they didn't fix the stairs. As I'm thinking of a way to get up there, Penny screams.

"What is it?" I cry, irritated.

"Look up!"

I do, and I see a ball of green and red. As I run towards the falling ball, it becomes clear that it's the Mage and Simon. The Mage is on top of him, clawing at his arms. Simon's wings are still there, and are flapping furiously. "Fly, Snow, fly!" I scream. Bunce is flinging spell after spell. Simon flips them both over so he's on top and opens his wings fully. His ridiculous tail is wrapped around the Mage's leg, and they're floating down safely.  
When they get to the ground, Bunce and I are already at their landing spot. Simon lets go of the Mage, and he shoves his sword in my face.

"Stay away, Pitch boy! This doesn't concern you." He growls. Simon shoves the sword away. He's sweaty and has blood all over his hands and shirt, but he doesn't look hurt. 

"It's over, Davy," I spit his name out like it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. "We know what you did." His face goes pale. Good. He's not getting away with doing this. Nothing is more important than my mother. I won't let him live happily knowing he killed her. 

Simon seems confused, but still stands with me. The Mage is sputtering, looking around nervously. "You have no proof!"

"We do, actually. We've already been told what you did to her."

He's shaking now. He grabs his sword and takes off towards the courtyard. He's getting away! I grab Simon's hand and he grabs Bunce's. I'm shooting spells faster than I can think them. Words are piling in my mouth in a way I can feel and my magic is at the surface, ready to overflow. Is this how Simon feels? Crowley, I shouldn't have teased him so much about it. 

I let go of Simon's hand and summon a flame in it. He's close to the gate, and I'm not letting him leave. He will pay for what he did to my mother. "Bunce, call the Coven. Get someone over here. Now." I throw the fire in front of the gate, stopping him momentarily. I put more around us, making a circle of the flames. One wrong move and I'm up in flames. One wrong move and I'm dead, the same way my mother died. In heat and misery. 

I see Bunce calling her someone out of the corner of my eye and Simon pressing record on a smart phone. "Hear ye, hear ye!" I cast to make sure the phone will pick up what we say. "We've got you, Davy. You can't run." He looks panicked.

"I'm not saying anything! I'm head of the Coven, they won't even believe you." He even talks like a super villain. How did Simon not realise he was a terrible person? 

"It doesn't matter, we already know what happened. We'll find a way." Bunce looks determined and a bit ecstatic. I think she's glad it's almost over. 

"We can make you confess. There are truth spells." This makes Bunce falter. Truth spells are illegal, and we all know it. Using it on someone, especially with evidence that Snow is recording, can get me in jail. It will be worse if they find out I'm a vampire. At that point they'll just kill me.

The Mage drops his sword. "We'll see about that, blood-sucker!" He pulls out his wand and before I can do anything he's aiming it at my chest. "Hell hath no fury!" 

Flames are coming at me at top speed and I can't die yet. Not yet. Not when I've just gotten Simon. Not when I'm this close to avenging my mother. I'm pushed to the ground and something's on top of me. I turn over to find Simon panting, his right wing in the snow. "Crowley, are you alright?" I breath. Simon shakes his head.

"Stop him." He growls. I don't need to be told twice. Bunce is already at the man, wrestling him for his wand. "Stand your ground!" She casts, and his feet stop moving. She throws the wand past the ring of fire and I stalk towards the vile man.

"It's over, Davy. The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." His eyes go blank and he slumps for a moment before getting back up. "Did you kill my mother?"

"She wasn't meant to die. I wanted the vampires to scare her away. I wanted them to realise I could help. It wasn't a big deal when she died. It made it easier for me to for me to get into the Coven. They were weak."

I clench my fist. "Did you send the vampires?"

"Yes." I nod. That's all we need. That's a confession. He'll be in jail for years. He turns and his eyes catch on Simon. 

"I killed her, though." He's nodding, like it's obvious. Simon is taken aback. I am as well. Who is he talking about? "Who? Who did you kill? Why are you staring at Simon?" He blinks.

"Lucy Salisbury. Simon's mother." Simon looks ready to be sick. His wing is still limp and he's trying to move it. At this point I can tell it's burnt. He's trying to fly away. I can barely look at him. Simon Snow is hard to look at. You can't look directly into the sun for too long. 

"Tell me… about Lucy. About Simon." 

"Lucy was my girlfriend. I loved her. She listened to my ideas. She loved me. We moved to a cottage in Wales together after school. We had chickens. We never saw anyone. I was researching the prophecy. I thought we could make the greatest mage. We snuck into the White Chapel on the autumn equinox. I killed the chickens for their blood. I laid Lucy down and we began the ritual."

Simon is crying. "Stop, stop, I don't want to know." He keeps going, though.

"It was a hard ritual. She wouldn't stop bleeding and my healing spells weren't working. She was so weak. She just wanted to hold you, Simon. Eventually she blacked out. That's when the bleeding stopped. I snuck you both out. You never cried. You were perfect. 

"We kept you for a year. Lucy was weak. She wouldn't cast spells. She couldn't walk some days. She told me her magic wouldn't come back. I think she was lying. One day, you cried, Simon. You cried and cried and you wouldn't stop. I asked Lucy to cast something for me, but she refused. Told me she couldn't. You cried so loud. 'If you won't use it, you don't deserve it.' I told her. She bled so much. She didn't give much magic. It was hard to take it from her."

I'm aghast. This can't be true. Simon's screaming. "Stop! Stop it! I don't want to know!" The Mage is still talking. His blank eyes have no emotion and I can't hear him over Simon's screams and I'm fumbling for my wand now, but I can't find the spell to make him stop and Simon is screaming and I can't shut them both up and- 

"Your attention, please!" The screaming stops and so does the talking. Bunce's mom is striding towards us, using make a wish to get rid of the fire. I rush to Simon, but Bunce is already at his side. He's sobbing and Bunce has tears streaming down her face. I cast a get well soon on the damaged dragon wing and wrap my arms around both Bunce and Simon. I'm whispering nonsense and Bunce's mom is tending to the Mage. I don't think we'll survive this day.

Simon  
It's been three months since that day. After Penny's mom stopped the truth spell and handed the Mage off to the other Coven members, she took all three of us to her house. It was all a blurt haze of hugs and tears, both Baz and Penny telling me things would be okay but I knew they wouldn't be. The Mage was my father and he killed my mother. Things would never be the same.

We had to testify to the Coven what happened that day. Baz said most for me, and my recording of the events made it practically useless for me to talk. All they needed was on the phone. Baz wasn't in trouble for using a forbidden spell since it was the only way for the truth to be told. The Mage was sent away to a magical prison. They don't allow him to have visitors.

Baz went back to Watford, but I couldn't. The only reason I had ever gone there was because of the Mage and I never wanted to see him again. Penny and I got a flat and visit Baz on occasion. He mostly comes to us. 

There have been no signs of the Humdrum since Christmas Eve when he caused the dead spot at the Grimm-Pitch manor. My magic is the same, but I've been working on controlling it. My therapist (a magical one, we Skype since she lives in Chicago) helps me with small spells. I haven't done any spells that need more magic than turning on a light yet. She says that's alright and I'll get it right eventually. 

Life is okay. I don't talk to anyone other than Penny and Baz, but I don't really want to anyway. The only person I would want to talk to besides them is Agatha but she moved to California. Penny says they still talk and she's doing well. I'm glad she got away. I know she never cared for magic much. 

I met my grandparents. They were glad to see me. They keep trying to get me to live with them, but I refuse. It's awkward trying to talk with them. I go to Wales sometimes. I want to find the cottage the Mage talked about. I think my mom was buried there. I'm going to Wales again today with Baz. I hope it goes well.

"Ready to go, Snow?" Baz calls from the kitchen. 

"Yeah, coming!" I grab my phone and follow Baz and get into the car. The drive is long (4 hours) and we mostly sit in silence. It's hard being in a relationship with Baz. I love him, but I never feel like I'm good enough for him. My therapist says this is normal for trauma victims. That it's okay I feel this way. 

The forest is beautiful. It's lush and green and we even see a deer on our search for the cottage. Baz says locals say there's a cottage here, so we have high hopes. I hope it's here. I want to be able to see my mother.

An hour later, we come across a small wooden house. This must be it. I burst through the door and pause in the living room. It looks… normal. There's a couch and paintings, a small kitchen, and a hallway with a two dark wooden doors and a bright baby blue door. I go into the dark doors first, leaving the most interesting for last. Inside one of them is a bedroom. It's boring with a king sized bed and a bedside table. The wardrobe doors are ajar with blue and white dresses inside. I search in the bedside table drawers and find a small photo. It's a picture of three people, two girls and a boy. They're at Watford, on the football pitch. One of them looks a lot like Penny's mom, and the girl in the middle is holding her hand. She has shoulder length blond, curly hair. She has my blue eyes and has her arm around the boy. He's obviously the Mage, and I turn over the picture so I won't have to see him. The back has loopy cursive writing and it must be from my mom. "Mitali, Davy and I at Watford, 7th year" it says. Baz is looking over my shoulder as I put the picture in my phone case. 

"Is that your mother?" He asks. I nod and hold his hand. We open the second dark door, but it's just a bathroom. We go to open the blue one, but it's locked. "Do you think there's a key somewhere?"

"You forget we're mages, Snow. Open sesame." The door flies open, and inside is a nursery. The walls are painted blue and a white crib is pushed against one. The wall has the same loopy writing on it in white paint. "Carry on, Simon, for you will save us all. You're my rosebud boy." it states. Baz is gaping at the room and I'm crying. I pull him closer to me and we stand there for a few minutes.

"I have to say goodbye to her. I have to say something." I whisper. Baz nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

"Um. Hi, I guess." I stop. This feels stupid, but I can't just not say nothing. "I'm sorry this happened to you. You didn't deserve this. I don't know if you loved him, but he's gone now. I hope you never have to see him again. I hope you don't see him in the afterlife. I know you Visited me. In October. I wish I had known it was you. I wish I could've met you. Or at least have seen you. I miss you." I sniff.

"I want you to know I'll do what you wanted me to. I'll carry on. I want to have a nice life. I'll come visit you. I wish I could find your remains, you don't deserve to be here. But I'll keep going. You have to pretend you get an endgame. You have to carry on like you will; otherwise, you can't carry on at all." I sigh before walking to the door.

"I love you." I whisper before exiting the empty room. I'll carry on. I know I can, and I will. For my mother and Baz, and Penny and Agatha. I'll do it for them.


End file.
